Girls' Night
by Maria1229
Summary: Casey visits Sally at UBC. Continuation of "Just Another Friday Night." Femmeslash. ONESHOT. CaseyxSally.


_Life With Derek _is a property of Shaftesbury Films. I do not own any of these characters. I just borrow them for my own pleasure.

**Author's Note: **Continuation to "Just Another Friday Night." This fic contains femmeslash. If that's not you're cup of tea, I suggest you hit the back button now.

* * *

**Girls' Night**

"Oh, are you moving out?" Derek asked excitedly when he barged into Casey's room.

Casey didn't even bother to turn around as she continued to neatly fold her clothes and place them in her suitcase. Derek plopped down on her bed and proceeded to annoy her by messing up her already folded pile of jeans.

"Derek!" She attempted to pull a pair of jeans away from him but Derek just laughed as she struggled against his strong old. When he finally let go, Casey refolded them and put them in her suitcase as well.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

Casey zipped up her fully packed suitcase and placed it on the floor. "I'm heading to Vancouver for the weekend." She avoided eye contact and started to straighten things out in her room.

Derek furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he followed her movements. "Vancouver? Why you going there?"

It was a legitimate question and Casey knew she couldn't avoid it. She's been trying to avoid it all week when she decided to go. Ever since Sally's visit a few weeks ago, Casey had been talking to her almost everyday. Their little exchange from that night was the only thing Casey could think about and she wanted to know what it meant. Her and Sally have been trying to plan a weekend when Casey could visit and this weekend was perfect. Due to an all day teacher conference, Casey had Friday off and Sally didn't have classes on Fridays. She'd be there until Sunday.

"I'm visiting Sally," Casey said finally turning around to face Derek.

Derek's expression was unreadable. "Why?"

"Because she's my friend."

Casey waited for his outburst but it never came which kind of scared her.

"Have fun," he said in a tone she couldn't recognize. Derek didn't say anymore and started to head out of her room.

"Wait, that's it?" Casey asked very confused. "No lecture. No telling me not to see your ex-girlfriend?"

Derek turned around a gave her another unreadable expression. "Tell Sally I say hi and um," he paused and ran a hand through his hair. "Be careful okay?"

Casey could only nod as she watched Derek leave. That was not the reaction she was expecting. Derek was supposed to be annoyed that she was going to see Sally not telling her to be careful. And careful with what? When has Derek ever cared about her safety?

She let out a puff of air and started to double check if she had everything ready. Her plane was leaving in an a hour and she'd go crazy if she forgot something.

After triple checking, Casey finally flopped down on her bed and reached for her cellphone. She smiled when she saw she had a text message from Sally.

_Cant wait to see you. :)_

She laid down on her bed and texted back a reply and smiled again. It seemed like Casey was always smiling when Sally texted her. Or called her. Or messaged her online. It also scared her though. Casey had all these feelings and she still didn't know what they meant. All she knew was that Sally made her feel happy. She got these butterflies when Sally's name would appear on her caller ID and she giggled every single time they talked on the phone.

Their conversations went from friendly to flirty. Casey remembered a specific one when Sally had complimented her dancing skills. She had attended one of Casey's dance recitals one time because Derek was forced to go so he invited Sally. Casey blushed a deep red when Sally mentioned how beautiful she looked on stage. She said how she wished she could see her dance again.

The thought of Sally watching her dance set Casey's entire body on fire. She closed her eyes at the thought but in her fantasy, Casey wasn't dancing for Sally but _with_ her. Casey could almost feel Sally's hands on her body and her breath on her neck.

She didn't even realize her own hands traveling down her body as Casey pictured Sally's. Her fingers lightly grazed the bottom of her shirt before moving under it. With her eyes still closed and still picturing Sally's fingers, she moved her own under the waistband of her jeans.

"Casey!"

Casey sprung up in her bed just as the door to her room opened revealing her mom.

"Yeah, mom?" she squeaked very flustered. She straightened out her shirt and crossed her legs trying to ease some of the tension she just created. Casey knew she was blushing and tried to avoid her mother's gaze.

"There's a lot of traffic so we should get you to the airport now," Nora told her.

Casey merely nodded.

"Are you okay?" Nora asked concerned before putting a hand on her daughter's forehead. "You're not getting sick, are you? You seem a little flushed."

Casey shook off Nora's hand. "I'm fine, mom. It's just a little hot in here," she lied and got up. "We should go." She went to get her suitcase but Nora stopped her.

"Let Derek handle that. Derek!" she called through the door. "Can you help Casey with her suitcase?"

"Sorry, Nora, I'm...studying!" Derek's voice floated over.

Nora shook her head at the blatant lie. "Thanks!" she said sarcastically.

"It's okay, mom, there's wheels on it. I think I can handle it." She was getting anxious and wanted to leave right away.

Once they got to the airport, Casey stopped paying attention to what Nora was saying. She figured it was just the basics. Go straight to Sally's residence, be safe, call if she needed anything, etc.

"Alright, you good to go?"

Casey nodded again and hugged her mom. "I'll see you Sunday. Are you going to pick me up or George?"

"We don't know yet, but we'll call you." Nora hugged her again and they heard Casey's flight's last call. "You have fun and tell Sally we said hi."

"Alright, mom." Casey finally boarded her plane and took a deep breath.

In a few hours, she'd see Sally. And God only knows what will happen next.

---

The taxi finally pulled up to Sally's residence and Casey's nerves were going haywire. She paid the fare and started dragging her suitcase to Sally's room. Taking another deep breath, Casey knocked on the door.

Sally opened it and a huge smile appeared on her face. "Hey," she breathed out quietly.

"Hey," Casey said the same way. She let go of her suitcase as Sally enveloped her in a hug. Casey buried her face in Sally's neck and breathed. "I've missed you," she murmured.

"Me too."

They finally pulled apart and Sally led them into her room. It was small but nice. There were touches of Sally everywhere from the posters she had hanging on the walls to the way she arranged her desk.

"How was your flight?" Sally asked as she set Casey's suitcase aside.

Casey flopped down on Sally's double bed. "Long," she answered with a smile. It was only long because she couldn't wait to see her.

"Well, you look tired."

"Is that your way of saying I look horrible?" Casey asked narrowing her eyes at Sally.

"No!" she said defensively and sat down across Casey on the bed. "I'm just wondering if you want to rest for a while before doing anything." Sally pushed strand of hair behind Casey's ear.

Casey smiled at the gesture. "And what exactly do you have planned for tonight?"

"Well, there's party at Totem Park if you want to go. But if you're not up to it, we can just chill here. I'd get us some food and we can watch television," she told her.

Casey thought for a moment.

_Party or staying in? Well, a party would have lots of people and it'd be really loud and Sally and I wouldn't be able to talk. Staying in would just be the two of us. Alone. In her room. In this bed. But a party would have dancing. Me dancing. Me dancing with Sally. Then we'd go back here and be alone._

"I could go to a party," Casey finally said.

Sally smiled. "Looks like it's a girls' night."

---

The party was loud and there were a lot a of people but Casey didn't seem to mind. It probably had to do with the fact that Sally was holding her hand as she led them through a throng of people.

"Want a drink?" Sally asked her loudly.

"Sure!" Casey didn't drink often and would probably get drunk after one beer but she figured that it would loosen her up.

Her nerves came back when she saw the outfit Sally had chosen to wear. It was pretty simple. Skinny jeans and a nice fitted t-shirt, but they fitted her so well. Sally had VERY nice legs and her ass looked incredible in those jeans. The shirt clung to her in all the right places. Casey's mouth went dry when her eyes roamed Sally's body.

"Here you go," Sally handed her a red plastic cup and Casey took a sip. It tasted like crap but she didn't care.

"Sally!" A brunette girl came stumbling towards them dragging a guy along. Casey had to stop from laughing at how incredibly annoyed he looked.

"Kristin!" Sally said and hugged her.

"So glad you can make it, and who's this?" she asked looking over at Casey.

"Oh, sorry, Kristin, this is my friend, Casey from back home. She's visiting for the weekend. Casey, this is Kristin and her boyfriend, Brandon," Sally introduced.

"Hi," Casey said politely.

"Oh, Casey," Kristin said like she was just realizing something. "It's nice to meet you." She gave her a smile that made Casey confused. She looked over at Sally to question her but Kristin started talking again. "Well, Brandon and I are about to leave but it's awesome that you came. We'll see you two later." Kristin hugged Sally goodbye before dragging Brandon away.

"That was strange," Casey said.

Sally shrugged. "Not really. Brandon is a man of few words."

"No, not him. Kristin. She gave me this weird look when you introduced me. What was that about?"

"Um, no clue. You wanna dance?" Sally asked completely changing the subject.

Casey downed the rest of her beer and already started to feel a buzz. "Sure." _Dancing is good. I can dance._

Sally took her hand again and led them to the center of the room. The bass from the stereos was pounding and the mass of people pushed against them as they tried to find a clear spot on the floor.

Casey started to move to the beat with Sally right behind her. The effects of the alcohol and the heat of the room made her feel dizzy. She closed her eyes and tried to let the music consume her as she danced. Casey didn't know when Sally's hands grabbed her hips and moved them both in sync. She leaned her head against Sally's shoulder as she felt herself being pulled against the hot body behind her.

Just like earlier in her room, Casey felt Sally's hands move under shirt and felt her breath on her neck. Sally's fingers danced along the waistband of Casey's tight jeans before dipping under them.

"I absolutely love the way you move," Sally whispered right in her ear.

Her entire body felt like it was on fire from Sally's words and Casey suddenly couldn't wait to get out of there and back to Sally's room.

"Wanna get out of here?" Sally asked voicing her thoughts. Casey could only nod before being dragged away.

The door had barely shut before Sally had Casey pinned against it and had her mouth covering hers. The kiss was rough and needy and Casey loved every second of it. She opened her mouth when she felt Sally's tongue lick her bottom lip. Both girls fought for dominance before Sally finally won taking Casey's bottom lip between her teeth. Casey let out a moan as Sally's mouth traveled down to her neck and sucked her pulse point.

She pulled Casey forward and led them her bed before pushing her down. Casey looked into Sally's dark eyes as she hovered over her. Her heart was beating fast against her chest.

"You're so beautiful," Sally whispered before kissing her again.

This kiss was a lot different than the initial one. It was soft and sweet and sensual. It heightened every one of Casey's senses. She never felt so scared yet so comfortable in her entire life.

"Casey," Sally said looking into her eyes. "Is this what you want?"

Casey bit her lip as she stared up at Sally. Her eyes were dark and she could feel the heat radiating off her skin.

"I want you," Casey whispered back. Sally smiled and leaned down to kiss her again but Casey knew this one was going to be different.

---

When Casey opened her eyes the next morning, she was aware of three things:

She was not in her own bed.  
She was naked.  
She was alone.

Casey sat up, pulling the covers against her chest and looked around. "Sally?"

The door chose to open the very second and Sally walked in carrying two cups of coffee and a bag of what looked to be donuts. "You're awake," she said with a smile and sat down on the bed. "I thought you were going to be out the entire day."

Casey smiled back and grabbed the first item of clothing she saw and put it on. "It was a long night," she said with a grin.

"It was," Sally said also grinning. "I got you some breakfast." She handed Casey a coffee and a donut.

"Aw, you brought me breakfast in bed? How romantic."

"What can I say?" Sally scooted closer to Casey and gave her a peck on the lips. They sat there for a few moments just eating before Sally spoke again. "So, are you okay with everything that happened last night?"

Casey looked at her and she could see the uncertainty in her eyes. "Yes," she said with conviction. "Are you?"

"I've wanted you for so long, Casey," Sally confessed. "I just didn't know what to do about it."

That little piece of information threw Casey. All this time she's been questioning her feelings about Sally, Sally felt the same way?

"What about Derek?" Casey asked, feeling very guilty. She just slept with her step-brother's ex-girlfriend.

"Derek knows."

Casey stared at her with wide eyes and panic coursed through her. "He knows about us? Oh my God." She was about to freak out when Sally stopped her.

"No, no, not about us. About me. We had a talk," Sally explained.

"When?"

"The night I visited. He was actually very understanding," she told her.

"Really?" Casey said skeptically. "Derek? Understanding about...this?"

Sally smiled. "Yes, Casey. Look, we both know that Derek can be the biggest ass, but we also both know that he has a very caring and understanding side."

Casey had to agree. "He _was_ acting weird when I told him that I was coming here," she said remembering Derek's reaction. "But, what about us?"

Sally bit her lip and took Casey's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Well, what do you want us to be?"

Casey looked at their joined hands and let out a sigh. "Well, we're kind of exactly where you and Derek were. You're here and I'm in London," she said sadly.

"How about we cross that bridge when we get to it?" Sally lifted Casey's hand to her lips and gave it a kiss.

"But I'm leaving tomorrow," Casey pointed out with a pout. The weekend was ending way too quickly.

Sally got under the covers with Casey and put an arm around her. Casey snuggled into her embrace and put her head on Sally's chest.

"That's tomorrow. You're here with me now. Can we just make the most of it?" she asked kissing the top of Casey's head.

"Okay," Casey said smiling and started to trace patterns on Sally's stomach where her shirt had ridden up. "But whatever would we do in that time?" She looked up at Sally with a smirk on her face.

Sally kissed her. "I can think of a few things."

_--END--_


End file.
